Step Up
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: After trashing a school, Street dance Brittany meets ballet dancer Rachel and it opens up a new world for the both of them. Street and Trained dancing collide. BrittBerry with hint of Quinntana. Step Up/Glee Crossover. I do not own Glee or Step Up
1. Chapter 1

**My mind if just flowing with ideas this week. Here's another movie crossover I've come up with. :)**** Just taking a break from my usual Faberry or Pezberry and doing something a little bit different. Hope you like. :)****  
**

**I do not own Step Up or Glee, again other than on dvd. Step Up I have on dvd, not Glee. I really need to get Glee on dvd…oh sorry, right on with the show. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday night, and like any other Saturday on the on the outskirts of Long Island, New York, Lima Heights was poppin'. Music blastin', bodies grinding against each other and Noah "Puck" Puckerman was chatting up the ladies.

"…so ladies what I'm saying is you hang with me, the Puckasaurus will make it worth your wild." Puck flirts wiggles his eyebrows and smirking. The girls around him giggle. "So what do you say ladies, we gonna take this party…" before he could finish he was cut off.

"Puck…yo Puck!" Puck groans when a tall lanky boy comes closer.

"Damnit…what Finn?" Puck asks annoyed by the distraction.

"Dude, this party is bogus, let's get out of here." Finn complains.

"Finn get out of here. Man you're ruining…" Puck starts.

"Is he with you?" one of the brown skinned girls asked.

"Uh…yea he's my best friend's cousin." Puck replies.

"Hi, I'm Finn" Finn says cheerfully showing off his goofy smile. The girls sort of giggle at his boyish charm.

"Finn, get out of here. You're messing up my game." Puck hisses.

"Actually I think we should be leaving." the girls all get up and walk away from the boys.

"What…no…baby…" Puck pleads. Finn just waves his hand with a smile. "Dude…" Puck smacks Finn in the arm.

"Ow!" Finn rubs his arm.

"Damnit man, why'd you come over here and mess up my game like that." Puck huffs.

"Pssh, man please, those girls were stuck up anyway." Finn dismisses.

"Yea and when was the last time you had a girl." Puck mocks. Finn takes a second to think about it. "Exactly"

Finn rolls his eyes. "Man, whatever. Let's bounce." Finn looks around. "Where's Brittany?" he asks looking for his cousin.

"Where do you think?" Puck pointing to the dance floor.

In the mass of dancing and grinding, was Brittany, and she was in her element. Brittany wasn't like other girls. She didn't wear dresses or a lot of make up or rave over boys. No, she wear baggy jeans, shirts that were 2 sizes to big, and snapback caps. And why talk about boys, when she can hang with her boys and talk about how hot some girls are or about the latest girl they were with. And don't even her started on dancing.

Brittany may not be the smartest or the most driven at anything, but when it came to dance, it was like something took over her. It's like once the music starts, there was no stopping her. She wasn't really passionate about much, but dancing was a whole nother story.

In the middle of the dance floor, Brittany, in all her white girl, blonde hair blue eyes glory, was dancing up a storm, showing everybody that you can be a white girl and dance right too. The people there, which were mostly black people, can obviously see that white gotz moves.

Brittany was in her own little world dancing with some girl, when she was roughly pushed away from the girl.

"What the hell?" Brittany shouts after being shoved.

"What the hell you doing all up on my girl white girl?" Amizio Adams, also known as Killa Z, says.

Amizio was possibly the toughest dude in Lima Heights, but Brittany didn't care. She wasn't afraid of anybody and she wasn't one to be easily intimidated.

"Z we were just dancing." the girl says but goes ignored when Brittany steps in front of her.

"Hey bitch, I don't see your name on her." Brittany mocks.

Z pushes Brittany who pushes him back. Then Z throws a punch which Brittany dodges before throwing her own punch connecting, thus a fight breaks out. Hey Brittany may be a girl, but she sure could hold her own. One of the benefits of growing up with two male best friends. Speaking of said friends, from where they were standing Puck and Finn saw the fight and went rushing over to aid Brittany.

Puck and Finn manages to pull Brittany back, but as they moved, Z pulls out a gun and points it at them.

"I think you better rethink your strategy." Z says holding up the gun.

"Whoa dude you got it alright. We're out." Puck says as he pulls both Finn and Brittany out of the house. He has to push her out of the door before she can start another fight.

"Dude, why'd you stop me? I could have taken that guy." Brittany says as they walked through the back alley.

"Oh yea right. White girl and her fist taken on big black guy with a gun. Yep I can totally see that ending well." Puck says sarcastically.

"See I knew you would see it my way.' Brittany smirks. Puck rolls his eyes.

"Seriously can we ever go out somewhere just once where I don't have to play Jerry Springer and break up all your fights." Puck says.

"Where's the fun in that?" Brittany jokes. Puck however does not look amused. "Bro, come on chill out." Brittany says.

"Yea, it's not like anybody got in trouble." Finn jumps in.

"Yea, this time." Puck rolls his eyes. As they walked down the alley, they saw a car driving by. "Whoa, hold up… that's Z's car." Puck says stopping the two.

Once the car was almost around the corner, Finn broke away, picks up something and throws it at the retreating car.

"Dude, what the hell?" Puck says pushing Finn while Brittany laughs. "Yo am I the only one trying to not get us killed tonight." he says frustrated.

"Look like it" Brittany grins.

"Man please, I'm not afraid of that guy or his goons." Finn says trying to sound tough.

"Yea that's why you waited till the car was around to corner. Yep real brave Finny boy." Brittany teases her cousin.

"Please I ain't afraid of nobody. I aint afraid of you…" he points to Puck who laughs. "…and I'm definitely not afraid of you." he says to Brittany pushing her back.

Brittany catches herself, and goes to throw something at Finn. Finn jogs off and dodges the item thrown. Soon both Puck and Brittany are throwing things at Finn which he dodges easily. Hey he wasn't on the football team for nothing. The two continue to throw things at the tall boy until Brittany throws something so hard that she breaks a window in the building behind them.

"Oh shit" Brittany says.

"Nice toss Britt" Puck teases.

"Man, shut up." Brittany says pushing a laughing Puck.

"Whoa hey guys I know this place." Finn says calling over the two.

The two look at each other before jogging over to Finn and the building. Finn goes over to the broken window and breaks it more so that he could get in through.

"Dude!" Puck shrieks and Brittany just laughs. "Seriously you two are the most destructional family ever." Puck says. "Man, come on."

"What?" Brittany stops laughing.

"Dude, he's you cousin." Puck says

"Damn" Brittany mutters.

Puck was the first to go through the window followed by Brittany, who thought it was funny to purposely bump into him as she came through the window. Puck pushes Brittany off him, both laughing.

"Guys this way." the heard Finn's voice and followed.

It lead them to a giant hallway, in the middle was a big showcase with pictures and trophies.

"So what is this, like some kind of school or something?" Brittany asks as they looked at the pictures.

"Yea,…an art school." Finn points out a sign.

"Wow…I'm surprised you know what a school looks like Finn." Puck jokes. Finn rolls his eyes and flips him off making the two laugh.

The three friends look closer at the showcase in front of them.

"Bro, look at these dudes' tights." Finn laughs.

"Yea, it's like they're painted on them or something." Brittany laughs along with her cousin.

"Yea, but it does make their bodies look kind of nice though." Puck says making Finn and Brittany both stop laughing and look at him. Puck realized how his words sounded. "No…no wait…I-I didn't mean it that way." Puck stutters.

"Hey dude what you do in private is your business man." Brittany says holdings up her hands in defense. Finn burst out laughing.

"What? No…I don't…" Puck says walking over to Finn who backs up still laughing. "You guys suck." Puck pouts.

Brittany walks away from the two and heads to the double doors. Inside the doors were large long rows of chairs and a big stage with a bunch of props and things on it.

"Hey hey guys come check this out." Brittany calls out. The guys stopped their bickering and caught up with Brittany.

"Whoa" Finn and Puck both said.

Brittany runs up to on the stage.

"Dude, this is like a playground or something." Brittany says jumping around on the stage.

"Yea, man this don't look nothing like Carmel." Finn says.

"Yea that's cause Carmel's broke." Brittany jokes. Puck nods in agreement.

They all play around on stage. While Finn's back was turned to her, Brittany decided to sneak up on him and hit him in the back with a pillow she found. Startled, Finn stumbling over and accidentally knocking over a faux statue that was next to him.

"Oh shit" Brittany says

"I-I-I…I didn't mean to. I-it was an accident." Finn stutters. Suddenly Puck jumps out wearing a custom and a long black beard.

"Don't worry these rich kids can pay for it. Watch this." Puck says kicking another statue that was there, breaking it.

And with that the three trouble making friends began playing around messing up and destroying the stage. At one point Puck comes out wearing a woman's dress.

"Wow Puck, you look gorgeous." Brittany says in her best gay guy voice making the boys laugh even harder.

As they continued to mess things up, Finn jumps up and grabs onto the curtain. He falls and is tangled up in the curtain. Puck and Brittany were laughing when suddenly all the lights turn on. Puck and Brittany try to hide, but Finn who was still caught up in the curtain wasn't so lucky, and was caught by the security guard. Brittany told Puck to go while she goes to help her cousin. Brittany manages to get the guard off of Finn, letting him escape, but before she could follow, the guard caught her and pinned her on the ground and got on her back. Finn tries to go back to help her, but she tells him not to.

"NO…Go!" she yells. Finn takes one more look at his cousin before running out of the auditorium and then the school.

"Oh that was real brave." the guard mocks.

"Shut up rent-a-cop." Brittany struggles again against him, but it only made her hiss when he pressed down harder on her.

"Don't move." the guard says.

Brittany stops struggling and lets out a breath before surrendering defeated.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Who do you think should play Rachel's boyfriend? Jesse or Brody? I can't decide. 0.o**

**Also in case no one caught it, they are in Lima, but let's just imagine Lima is in New York rather than Ohio. Don't worry this will make sense later on. Just stay tuned. :)****  
**

**Please review :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, but my awesome imagination :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Brittany was in the court room awaiting her sentence.

"Ms. Pierce, we meet again." the judge says.

"Oh come on Judge Emma. You know I can't stay away from you for to long." Brittany smirks.

"Charmed." Judge Emma Pillsbury says dryly. "Ms. Pierce is your aunt here yet?"

"Uh nah, she uh got held up at work or something. She should be here later maybe, I don't know. I don't really care either. Can we like get this rolling? I have places to be, people to do. You know stuff like that." Brittany says nonchalantly.

The judge sighs. "Well you're being charged with breaking and entering and vandalism. You be sentence to 200 hours of community service and you will be cleaning up the mess you made. Now I can reduce the sentence to 100 hours if you give me the names of the others who were with you." the judge says. She of course already knows who was with Brittany that night. She already knew about the trouble making threesome, but she couldn't do anything unless Brittany confessed.

"Nah, I can't do that." Brittany shakes her head.

"I figured as much." the judge says. "Very well, you have 200 hours and will be back in 3 months for reevaluation. Case dismissed." the judge bangs her gravel.

The officer hands Brittany her papers. She sent the judge a wink before walking out of the courtroom.

As she headed out, she saw her aunt Carol walking towards her. Brittany rolls her eyes.

"I tried to get here as quick as I could." Carol says.

"Yea I'm sure you did." Brittany says heading Carol her papers.

"Brittany…" Carol tries.

"It's whatever" Brittany says walking out of the courtroom. Carol sighs before following her niece.

The ride back home was in silence. Carol tried to bring up a conversation, but just kept getting shut down by Brittany, so she just stopped trying.

"What'd she get?" Carol's boyfriend, Keith asks when they walked through the door. Brittany rolls her eyes.

"200 hours." Carol answers.

"That's it? Thought they'd lock her up by now." Keith scoffs.

"Why do you even care?" Brittany sneers.

"What did you say?" Keith says and moves as if he was about to get out of the chair.

"Okay, alright you two. Look I would I'm about to make dinner and I would like to have a nice family dinner. Okay." Carol says. "Brittany, what do you want for dinner?" Carol asks.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry." Brittany says walking up the stairs, not wanting to be there longer than she has to be.

"Ungrateful like punk." Keith says under his breath, but Carol heard him.

"Keith knock it off." is what she said before heading into the kitchen.

Brittany had been living with her aunt and cousin since she was 11 and her little sister Becky was 7. 6 years ago Brittany's parents died in a drive by shooting. Since then Brittany and Becky have been staying with their aunt and cousins, Finn and his little sister Cameron. Well more like they were staying with the girls, because since their house was bigger which was very much needed with 4 kids living there.

Brittany was alright with this arrangement. She loved her cousins to death. She and Finn was practically brother and sister, and her cousin Cameron took after her in the dance department, although though she was to shy to show it. And Becky was the apple of Brittany's eye. She had always been the one to look after her even when their parents were alive and at home with them.

Brittany used to be really close to her Aunt Carol. She was the one adult she thought she could trust after her parents' death. Then when she turned 13 Carol started dating her dick weed of a boyfriend Keith. She didn't know why she was with him. He did nothing but sit on his ass, drink beer and watch tv while Carol double shifts at the pharmacy. They claim that he was a friend of Finn and Cameron's dad back in the military, but Brittany can see that this guy was someone her uncle wouldn't waste his time with. Plus he didn't even treat her aunt Carol how she should. She really hated that guy.

As Brittany sat in her room, she hadn't been in there for longer than 5 seconds before Finn, Cameron and Becky burst through her door.

"Guys seriously, what have I said about knocking." Brittany playfully scolds.

"Dude, you didn't get locked up?" Finn says shocked.

"Gee Finn good to see you too." Brittany says sarcastically.

"What…no I mean…sorry. So what happened?" Finn asks

"Oh you know same old same old." Brittany shrugs. "Judge Pillsbury has a total hard on for me. She gave me 200 hours of community service. She was gonna drop it down to 100 if I rat you ad Puck out, but we both knew that wasn't going to happen." Brittany explains.

"Oh thank god…no about the you not ratting us out, but the you not going to jail part." Finn says "What are you going to do?"

Brittany shrugs. "Nothing. I'm gonna do my time, and that's it." Finn nods.

"Brittany…are you going to jail?" Becky asks sadly.

"Aww no Becks. No. You know I couldn't leave you." Brittany says pulling Becky to her in a hug. Becky smiles and hugs her back. "But they might have to lock me up if you guys don't start knocking." Brittany says before tickling Becky and Cameron who was close, making everyone laugh.

Carol watched from the doorway with a small smile.

They played and talked for a little bit before Brittany excuses herself and goes out on her room balcony and thinks about her impending punishment the next day.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Oh got a little family drama there huh? Don't worry I'm sure they'll figure it all out. :) For who should be Rachel's boyfriend, there is a poll on my profile. Please file it out, it would totally help my indecisiveness. Please and thank you :)****  
**

**Please review :)****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing own I :P**

**Chapter 3**

After school on Monday the next day, Brittany headed to McKinley School of Art. The outside looked really different and bigger during the day. She could defiantly tell it was a school now. As she walked through the halls, it almost looked like the inside of her school, but looking at all the talented kids playing instruments in the hallway or rehearsing dances. Yea this school was nothing like Carmel High. Brittany makes her way to the dean's office.

"Ms. July." Brittany knocks on the door.

Inside Brittany is greeted by a beautiful blonde woman. She wasn't dressed like a dean should or would usually wear. She had on a pair of tights, high heeled shoes, a black bra and a jacket over her shoulders. Brittany had to force herself not to lick her lips at the sight of the delicious abs on this woman.

"Ms…" Brittany had to clear her throat when her voice cracked. "…Ms. July."

"Yes" Ms. July turns fully to look at Brittany. Brittany's breath hitches seeing the full beauty.

"I'm…uh…I'm B-Brittany Pierce." Brittany stutters walking into the office.

"Ah yes, the little vandal." Cassandra July remarks.

"Uh yea, that's me." Brittany gives a sheepish smile. Ms. July however did not look amused. She was about to say something when her office door opened up. In walked a tall very attractive brunette woman dressed a little more formal then the blonde dean. Again Brittany had to stop herself from looking up at the ceiling mouthing _'thank you'_.

"Hey Cassie did you get the…who's this?" the tall brunette asks when she sees Brittany.

"Shelby Corcoran, this is Brittany Pierce." Cassandra introduces.

At first Shelby looks a little confused. She didn't know they were getting any new students, especially in the middle of the semester. Then when she realizes exactly who this is her face turned from confused to shock to anger. Yea, every teacher and student were informed about the disaster in the auditorium.

"You're the one who trashed the theater." Shelby says angrily. Brittany nods, almost feeling remorseful. "Do you have an idea of the consequences of your actions?" Shelby spats.

"Yea. 200 hours." Brittany shrugs.

"2...200 hours! The amount of damage you cause cost a lot of money. You may have a very well caused someone their future!" Shelby snaps.

"Sorry" Brittany says with a half hearted shrug. Okay yea she was starting to feel bad for what she, Puck and Finn did, but she wont let them know that. She had to keep her badass edge up.

"Oh yea, I can see that you're just full of remorse." Shelby says sarcastically.

"Shelly…Shelly…Babe, I got this." Cassandra says trying to calm the brunette down.

Shelby huffs before leaving the room, but not before sending one last evil glare towards Brittany.

Once she was gone, Brittany let out a nervous breath.

"Whoa,…your girlfriend is cray cray." Brittany tries to make a joke. Cassandra still does not look amused.

"You know she does have a point. The damage you did cost almost 2 million dollars. Most of the students here are here on scholarships, which equals about 2 million dollars maybe less. So yea you might have just cost someone their future." Cassandra explains.

"Look I'm just here to do my hours. We don't have to make this bigger than it has to be." Brittany says.

"Very well. I was told that you get out of school at 2:15 correct?" Brittany nods. "Then you are to be here by 2:30, not a minute later, and will stay till 6 o clock. Understood." Brittany nods again. "Good now follow me." Cassandra says walking out of her office. Brittany follows behind her. She leads them to janitors closet. "Mr. Hummel" Cassandra calls out.

A man with thinning to no hair on his head with a blue snapback cap comes out of the closet. Brittany snickers at the thought.

"Mr. July" the man said with a slight Boston accent.

"Burt Hummel this is Brittany Pierce, you're new intern." Cassandra says with fake smile.

"Nice" Burt says handing Brittany a mop.

Brittany groans "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hummel, I want a daily report on her work progress. Now if you don't mind, I need to get to class." Cassandra says before walking off.

"Suit up kid." Burt says handling Brittany a navy jump suit. Brittany groans again making Burt chuckle. "Don't worry kid. Soon as you get started, it gets easier." Burt says.

Brittany sighs before suiting up and getting ready to start her "activities".

From cleaning out the ladies and men's restrooms to rolling a trash bin around and collecting trash, to mopping floor to changing light bulbs. Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash floors just to have these kids to walk over it not even a minute later? It's annoying.

Brittany went from room to room taking out the trash, mopping the floors, and wiping whatever needed to be wiped. Most rooms Brittany went in were empty, while others, like the one she was currently in, were occupied with students. As Brittany working, across the room people were talking about her.

"Hey you guys, who's that?" a blonde girl asks a short brunette and a very flamboyant.

"I don't know." the boy says and the brunette shrugs.

"She's hot." blonde girl says.

"Quinn!" the short brunette squeaks with a laugh.

"What? You know I like 'em in uniform." the girl, Quinn says.

The brunette and boy shook their heads at their friend.

"Excuse me but don't you have a boyfriend. And since when are you into girls?" the boy asks.

"Yes, I don't think Sam would take to kindly to you flirting with other people." the brunette teases.

"Yes Rachel, and I'm sure that my boyfriend would appreciate my good taste. I mean I'm with him after all right. Besides, Kurt I have eyes, and what my eye are looking at is a nice fine piece of ass in uniform." Quinn says with a smirk.

Rachel and Kurt both laugh at the blonde. The students in the room seemed to be doing some kind of dance that apparently Ms. July was teaching. Brittany didn't know what the dance was, but had only seen it on tv. Once it was her turn to dance, Rachel goes out and does the choreography. The way Rachel moved was with so much control, Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was clearly better than most of the people in there. As Rachel finished she came to a stop close to Brittany.

"Hey" Brittany says with a flirting grin.

"Hi" Rachel says back with a small smile.

Brittany has to admit, it may have been small, but that was probably one of the most beautiful smiles she's ever seen. She wants to say more, but can't seem to get anything out. Rachel turns back to her briefly before going back to her friends.

"Alright guys that was good. See you all tomorrow." Cassandra dismisses the class. She goes over to say something to Rachel before walking to the door. She gives Brittany a look before exiting the class. Brittany snickers and shakes her head before going back to work.

"Hey Mike, so I'll see you for rehearsal tomorrow." Rachel says to an Asian boy that walks up to her.

"You got it Rach." Mike smiles before walking away leaving Rachel alone.

Brittany now sees an opening. She steps towards Rachel, and just as she's about to say something, a handsome looking boy comes over to her.

"Hey babe" the boy says.

"Hey**…**" Rachel says giving the boy a kiss.

"You ready want me to walk you to your next class?" the boyasks.

"Yea, I just need to stop by my locker first." Rachel says as the two head out.

"Hey guys" Quinn says joining them. "…is that the new janitor?" she asks.

"She's no janitor…" the boyfriend starts. "…she's the one who trashed the theater." he says. Rachel and Quinn look shocked.

"Are you serious?" Rachel says looking back at Brittany. Quinn also turns to look at her.

"Hmm, hot and badass…me likey." Quinn winks at her before walking out with her friends.

Brittany chuckles at the crazy blonde before getting back to work.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**BrittBerry finally meets. Yay :D**

**Please Review :)****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brittany was taking out the garbage she had collected from the inside when she saw a car pull up close to her. She chuckles when Puck and Finn pops their heads out of the car.

"Sup worker bee." Puck says as he steps out of the car.

"So who'd you steal that from?' Brittany asks with a smirk.

"See, why every time I come around with a new car, you say I stole it?" Puck asks offended.

"Cause you do." Finn snickers.

"Man, shut up." Puck smacks Finn in the back of the head.

"Hey" Brittany punching Puck in the arm. "Don't be hitting my cuz like that." Brittany says.

"Thank you Britt." Finn says sticking his tongue out at Puck.

"Yea, only I can hit him." Brittany says smacking Finn in the head to emphasize her point.

"Hey!" Finn said rubbing his head. Puck laughs.

"Well anyway smart ass you'll be the one to take it to Karofsky. Yo and make sure he pays us for the last one. Dude's like a week over do." Puck says passing the keys to Brittany.

"Yea" Brittany chuckles.

As the three talked, a couple girls walked by talking and laughing.

"Damn" Puck says. "Yo is like every girl here look like the chicks from the Drake video?" he asks.

"Please you should see the teachers." Brittany says.

"Bad?"

"Bad" Brittany nods.

"That's hot." Brittany laughs.

"Yea, well them may look like them, but they damn sure don't dance like them." Brittany comments.

"Yea and how do they dance?" Finn asks. Brittany scoffs before mocking some ballet moves and dances making Finn and Puck crack up. "And then what you show them?"

Brittany unzips the top half of her jumper to get more comfortable to show off her moves.

Inside the school, Rachel is freaking out about the up and coming school showcase.

"Rach…Rach….Rachel can you please stop stressing about this showcase for a day." Quinn practically begs.

"Quinn, it's not just the showcase. It's about everything. Classes, my future, and I haven't heard anything from NYC yet." Rachel says.

"Rach, you'll hear from them don't worry. There's still time." Quinn tries to reassure.

"Yea" Rachel sighs.

"Rachel!…Hey Rachel wait up!" they someone calling out for Rachel. Quinn can't help but roll her eyes when she saw a beautiful Latina in skinning jeans and a hoodie coming towards them.

"Hey Santana" Rachel says politely while Quinn crosses her arms looking annoyed.

"Hey Rach…Quinn." Santana greets…nodding towards the blonde.

"Santana"

"Oh-kay…anyway I got something for you." Santana says taking out a cd and handing it to Rachel.

"What is it?" Rachel asks

"It's your music for the showcase. It's basically like the one you already have, but I added a little something. I'm telling you Rach, this will surely take your routine to the next level." Santana says with a proud smile. Rachel looks terrified.

"Next level? W-what's wrong with the level it's at?…Oh god." Rachel walks off.

"Nice going Lopez." Quinn sneers.

"What…no I didn't mean it like that…" Santana catches up with the girls. "Rachel, I didn't mean that it wasn't good where it's at I just meant…" Santana tries but is stopped by Quinn.

"I think you should stop while you're behind." Quinn says sharply. Santana looks a little hurt but quickly covers it up. "Look Rach you just to relax okay. You need a break. So how about this Saturday you come to the club where Sam is performing." Quinn offers. Santana's ear spark up.

"Sam? Who's Sam?" Santana asks trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Quinn's older boyfriend." Rachel smirks.

"Hey he's not that much older. Whatever, Rachel look everything is going to be fine. Don't listen to this idiot." Quinn says.

"Whoa, idiot…excuse me,who you callin an idiot…" Santana starts. Rachel blocks out the arguing and bickering between her two friends.

As they continue walking down the steps, Rachel's attention was caught out the window. Outside she sees Brittany in a white tank top and the bottom of the janitor's jumper dancing around the parking lot. Brittany continues to dance until she feels someone other than Finn and Puck watching her. She looks up to see Rachel watching her from the window. She does a few other moves making sure Rachel was still watching her. A smirk spreads on her face when Rachel saw she had been caught and tries to disappear.

Once she stops dancing, Puck and Finn cheer her and dap her up. Finn then tries to dance, which makes Brittany and Puck burst out laughing. Yea, Finn can't dance.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Please review :)****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Brittany got so caught up in a basketball game with Puck and Finn, and some of the other guys around her neighborhood, she was running late for "work". As she is rushing to the janitors closet, she passes Shelby who was coming out of a classroom.

"You're late." Shelby says crossing her arms.

"Not really?" Brittany trying to look innocent. In a weird way it both worked and was an epic fail. Shelby almost faltered because Brittany did work that innocent clueless look, but then she remembered why Brittany was there in the first place and straightened up.

"Right, you're just so eager to get to work you have to sprint all the way there." Shelby says sarcastically.

"Yep, I will totally go with that." Brittany grins. Shelby however does not look impressed. "Come on it's like 15 minutes. Don't I get like a grace period or something?" Brittany asks.

"A grace period?" Shelby said in disbelief. "You have neither earned or are entitled to a grace period. And for that you are staying an extra 15 minutes." Shelby says.

"Whoa, can you even do that?" Brittany asks.

"I just did." Shelby says storming off. Brittany groans walking to the janitor's closest where Burt was standing.

"She seems to have a total hard on for you, kid." Burt jokes.

"You think." Brittany say making Burt chuckles.

Meanwhile in the dance room, Rachel was getting prepared for rehearsal when Mike strolls up with crutches.

"Oh my god, Mike what happened?" Rachel asks concerned.

"Bad landing." Mike simply says.

"Well are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, yea, but the doctor told me to stay off it for a while which means I can't practice with you. Sorry." Mike apologizes.

Rachel felt pretty bummed now. Mike was one of the best in the school, and her partner for the showcase. Without him she wouldn't be able to perform. But he was also her friend, and her friend's health was more important than any showcase.

"No, no it's not your fault. You should just rest up and heal." Rachel says.

"Yea I know, it's just I know how important this showcase is to you." Mike says.

"Yea, but not as important as my friends." Rachel smiles. "Go heal. I'm sure I'll fine somebody to rehearse with until you get better." Rachel says. Although on the outside she looked confident and calm, on the inside she was totally freaking out.

"Okay, but look I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Mike says. Rachel nods with a small smile, and with one last hug, Mike walks out leaving Rachel to think about her next plan of action.

* * *

"…come on Quinn…" the Latina pester a rather annoyed Quinn.

"Santana how many times to I have to say it? No." Quinn says.

"Please, look just ask her to listen to my mix and see what she says…" Santana begs.

"For the last time Santana, no. If you want it so badly ask her yourself." Quinn says before walking away leaving no room for argument.

Brittany was going her work in the nearby room when she heard the argument. She watched as the Latina sighed defeated and walk into the room she was currently cleaning.

"Hey" Brittany says when the girl walks into the room. Santana turned to the new voice.

"Hey" Santana says before going over to her music equipment.

"So…you live around here?" Brittany asks. Santana turns from what she was doing at the sudden question.

"Uh, no I'm actually from Lima Heights." Santana says.

"Word. That's where I'm from. I'm surprised we haven't ran into each other." Brittany says.

"Yea, I guess." Santana says.

"Yea." Brittany says. The Latina looked hot, and Brittany would totally tap that. Time to work her magic. "You know…that's only like 20 minutes from here." Brittany says moving closer to Santana.

"Yea?" Santana says. Brittany nods, biting her lips in a sexy way.

"Yea, and I get off in like…2 minutes. Say maybe you and I go to your place and…get to know each other a little better." Brittany flirts. Santana burst out laughing.

"Wow. Does that really work on all the girls?" Santana laughs

"Not all the times, but it couldn't hurt to try. Plus I got you to laugh, so I think it worked just fine." Brittany grins.

"You're lucky you cute or that would be totally pathetic." Santana says. Brittany shrugs with a smirk. Santana throws caution in the wind and takes a closer step to Brittany. "How about you finish up here and then meet me by the front door." Santana says seductively.

"You got it." Brittany says. Santana winks at her before walking away with a little sway in her hips, because she knows Brittany was watching her. Brittany hurries up with her job before sprinting to the janitors closet. "Bye Burt, see you tomorrow!" she shouts as she runs to the front school doors where the Latina was standing.

Burt saw the two and couldn't but chuckle and shake his head.

* * *

A few hours later and many orgasms later, Brittany rolls off of a panting Santana.

"Holy shit, that was…wow." Santana pants.

"Yea" Brittany says. Santana looks at Brittany before getting out of the bed and getting dressed.

Catching her breath, Brittany takes a look around the room. She notices all the instruments and computers with music on it.

"Wow you're really into to all of this stuff huh?" Brittany asks sitting up.

Santana had just finish putting on her shirt before answering.

"Yea. I usually work with Brodyon some stuff…"

"Brody? That's uh Rachel's boyfriend right?" Brittany can't help but ask.

"Yea. Their practically the **'IT'** at school." Santana answers. Brittany nods. "Yea, but it's fun to make my own music and mix beats and songs, you know." Santana says sitting down in front of one of the computers.

"Wow, so you're like that girl from that movie _'Pitch Perfect'_". Brittany says as she gets dressed.

"Pssh please that chick wishes she was as good as me." Santana says confidently. "Here check this out." Santana plays some music for Brittany to hear. Brittany moves closer for a good hear. The intro was a combination of Jennifer Lopez's _'On The Floor' _and LMFAO's _Part Rocking'._

"Oh shit. That's hot." Brittany praises nodding her head to the music.

"Thanks." Santana smiles up at Brittany. "Now, if Rachel would just listen to it and decide what she wants then we'd be in business." Santana says.

At the mention of the tiny brunette's name, Brittany stops. "Rachel…you're making music for her?" Brittany asks.

"Yea. I'm trying to make some changes to the music for the senior showcase. You know add a little me flavor, but Rachel's a hard nut to crack. I know she's freaked out about the whole thing. I'm just trying to help her out you know." Santana says.

"Well I think your mixes are hot. You should totally do it." Brittany smiles and Santana can't help but smiles back.

They were quiet for a while until they heard the front door open and close.

"Mija, are you here?" a voice calls out from downstairs.

"Yea, Mami, I'm here!' Santana shouts back.

"So, I should get going. I had fun." Brittany says with a sexy smirk. Santana grins back.

"Yea, well you weren't so bad yourself." Santana says. Brittany starts to head for the door. "Hey" Brittany turns around. "You do know that this was just a one time thing right? I mean your cute and all, but…I don't really do things like this." Santana tries to explain.

"Yea, hey it's cool. I could see that you were a little stressed and upset, so I wanted to help out. Plus I'm sure there's some other blonde you'd want to be with." Brittany smirks when she sees Santana blushing.

"H-how did you know?" she asks.

"You almost slipped out her name…twice. Plus you looked like a wounded puppy when she walked away from you." Brittany says. Santana's blush deepens. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Brittany winks at her making Santana chuckle. "Well I'm sure we could be unicorn friends together." Brittany says. Santana looks at the blonde strangely before slowing nodding her head. "Cool, see you around." Brittany places one last peck on Santana's lips before heading out.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Got a little Brittana action in there. Hmm I wonder how Rachel would react if she heard about it…stay turned and see ;)**

**Please Review. :)****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Brody, come on please. I really need your help." Rachel pleads her boyfriend as they walk into the dance studio.

"Babe, I wish I could, but I can't. You know I'm busy with my label." Brody says.

"Yea, well Santana's working on the same thing, how come she can stop and help me." Rachel pouts.

"Well no offence to Santana, but she isn't as involved in music as I am." he says. "Look I'm sure you can find someone else."

"Yea…yea you're right. I can." Rachel says, trying more to convince herself than her boyfriend.

"That's my girl. Alright I'll see you later, okay. Good luck." Brody says kissing Rachel on the cheek then leaving.

Once her boyfriend was gone, Rachel sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. She looks up to find Brittany looking at her. Brittany quickly averts her eyes and goes back to sweeping. Rachel lets out another breath before walking out of the room. Brittany watches her walking away.

A couple of hours later, Rachel had gathered as many of the best underclass dancers she could find. She was auditioning them to see if they could handle with she had. Sadly they couldn't. Brittany was in the room changing a light bulb while Rachel was auditioning guys. She had to stop herself from bursting out laughing a number for times, but it was just to hard sometimes.

By the last guy, Rachel had lost hope to finding a new partner. She plops in the chair and places her head in her hand. Brittany slides down the latter and walks over to Rachel.

"I'll do it." Brittany says.

Rachel looks up startled at the sudden voice.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks confused.

"I said I'll do it." Brittany repeats.

"Do what?"

"I-I don't know, whatever you guys were doing." Brittany says.

"You want to lift me?" Rachel said in disbelief.

"That's what you guys were doing right?" Rachel nods. "Then yea."

"Can you even lift me?" Rachel asks. Brittany shrugs.

"Well you're pretty small so I don't see it being much of a problem." Brittany teases. Rachel huffs.

"Listen…" Rachel trails off.

"Brittany" Brittany answers.

"Brittany." Rachel unconsciously smile saying the blonde's name. "It's very nice of you, but I'm not going to let you use me just so you can get out of mopping the floors and washing the windows." Rachel says crossing her arms.

"Whoa I'm not trying to get out of anything. And I know you saw me dancing the other day." Brittany says. Rachel looks shocked, with a small hint of a blush. Rachel clears her throat.

"Well…while it was nice of you to offer your services, I'm going to have to decline." Rachel says.

"Oh" Brittany says trying to act like the rejection didn't hurt. She doesn't know why it did. It's not like she hasn't been rejected before. And for something as juvenile as helping with a dance, she did understand any of these feelings she was having. They were all so new. "Well…I was just…just trying to help." Brittany says walking away. She gets to the door before Rachel calls out to her.

"Wait" Rachel says. Brittany turns to her. "Catch me" Rachel says before running and leaping into Brittany's arms. She almost shrieks when Brittany not only catches her but lifts her high off the ground. And she was high to, like almost higher than when Mike lifts her.

Brittany tosses her back up before catching her, holding her bridal style with Rachel's arms wrapped around her neck.

"So…what now?" Brittany asks nearly getting lost in Rachel's big deep brown eyes.

"Uhh…" Rachel swallows hard, also getting lost in Brittany's deep ocean blue eyes. "P-put me down. Put me down." Rachel says. Brittany does as she was told and gently places Rachel back on the ground.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Shelby shouts.

"Shelby!"

"Mom!" Both Cassandra and Rachel said at the same time.

"Whoa mom?" Brittany looks at Rachel. Shelby ignores them.

"Rachel sweetie, can't you find someone else? Male someone else." Shelby asks, glaring at Brittany on the last sentence.

"I've tried, but none were good enough." Rachel explains.

"Well what about some of the other seniors?" Cassandra tries.

"None had the time." Rachel replies.

"What about choreographing a solo?" Shelby asks.

"I wouldn't have time to make one. At least not one that's good enough."

"Are you're sure she can dance?" Cassandra asks. Shelby looks at the older blonde sharply.

"You can't be agreeing to this." Shelby says in disbelief.

Cassandra shrugs and looks back to Rachel.

"She's…adequate." Rachel says.

"Adequate?" Brittany scoffs.

"You see that's the problem. She doesn't take any of this seriously." Shelby says.

"Sorry, but look you guys are talking about dancing like it's rocket science or something." Brittany says.

"It's just for a few weeks. Till Mike gets better." Rachel says.

"Yea" Brittany shrugs.

Cassandra sighs. "And you're sure there's no one else?"

"None good enough or that have to time." Rachel says.

"You do realize that you are taking a huge risk here. Rachel, this is your senior piece." Cassandra says.

"Yes, I know and I understand." Rachel nods.

Cassandra sighs again. She knows she was going to get an earful from Shelby later, but she just doesn't see any other way around this.

"Alright fine, but don't make me regret my decision." Cassandra says, mainly looking at Brittany.

Brittany nods. "Scouts honor."

Shelby rolls her eyes and storms out of the office. Rachel goes after her mother, but not before turning back to Brittany.

"Tomorrow 2:30, bring tights." Rachel says before walking away.

"Whoa tights…wait what?" Brittany says but Rachel was already gone.

Back at her desk, Cassandra sighs and slouches back in her chair.

"I am so not getting laid tonight." Cassandra groans, not realizing she still had an audience. She looks up to find Brittany by the door looking at her with a smirk on her face. She wiggles her eyebrows. "Out" Cassie says sternly pointing to the door. Brittany snickers while walking out of the office.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Ouuuu Cassie's in trouble :P**

**Please review. :)****  
**


End file.
